Sanding blocks typically employ a rigid solid block of material to which an abrasive sheet is attached. An operator then grasps the handles of the block and provides a sanding action by supplying reciprocating, rectilinear, oblique or broadside motion to the block.
When long surfaces are to be sanded the operator needs to have a much greater skill in order to prevent the appearance of ripples or waves caused by the sanding. A longer sanding block will decrease the tendency to cause waves or ripples in the finished surface. However, longer sanding blocks greatly increase the weight of the sanding tool which makes it unwieldly and very difficult to operate. Additionally, the application of pressure at remote ends of long sanding blocks tends to deform the surface to which the sand paper is adhered. This in turn means that use of the tool will cause an uneven finish to be obtained. Repeated use of an elongated sanding block also tends to create a "set" in the tool such that the middle of the tool intermediate the ends tends to be bowed upwardly.